


Chubby

by ElleIsGayMyDudes



Series: Sanders Sides Weight Gain [1]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Chubby Virgil, Feedee!Virgil, Feeder!Patton, Fluff, Human AU, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, NSFW, Nothing explicit, Shapeshifter!Virgil, Weight Gain, feederism, however since this is still a kink, just Virgil gaining and Patton appreciating, like there’s no sex, smuttyish, virgil appreciates it to
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-19
Updated: 2019-07-19
Packaged: 2020-07-08 19:33:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19874923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElleIsGayMyDudes/pseuds/ElleIsGayMyDudes
Summary: Virgil moves in with Patton. Virgil starts to gain weight. Virgil is anxious but loves it and Patton loves Virgil and his body.Slightly based on a prompt from the Tumblr blog sanderssidessmutprompts“#888-Patton loves baking and cooking things especially for Virgil to eat and keep a regular eating schedule. Virgil ends up gaining weight which Patton definitely doesn’t mind and shows him just how much he loves his body.”





	Chubby

Virgil woke up pressed against his boyfriend’s, Patton, side. He had moved in two weeks ago after the two of them had dated for around two years now. Never in Virgil’s life had he been so content and happy, then where he was now, living with Patton, the absolute love of his life. 

Virgil sat and reflected on this as he Patton slept in. Patton got up early most mornings to work at his bakery, but he would occasionally take off to spend days with Virgil or to get things done around their house. Virgil however was home most days, he was an author of a fantasy series that somehow became famous. He had enough money from royalties and book sales to not have to work elsewhere and be able to write full time. This was much better than his life previously where he had been working two jobs in order to support himself, and even then he was hardly living comfortably. 

It was hard being a shape shifter in society. For some reason people felt the need to discriminate against them. And though you couldn’t tell from looking at Virge, it was rehired to be on his documents and he was not the type to break a law. 

He had lost a lot of weight at the time since he would often not have time to eat complete meals, or even more than one meal. This had left him very skinny, not worrying soon but enough where he'd be considered a bit underweight. He’d gained a little while he and Patton got more into their relationship, but not much. 

Patton, while not chubby, was a big guy, which made Virgil look even smaller. (Body type wise that is, he was only a few inches shorter than Patton, though both of them were over 6 feet tall.) Patton was incredibly muscular, not in a six pack way, in a he had to be flat stomach that was large (but in proportion ). He also had broad shoulders, which Virgil , if ever in one of his rare playful moods or was drunk, would love to jump into and secure himself so Patton could give him a piggyback ride. 

Eventually this reflection came to an end however, as Patton awoke next to him. He slowly opened his eyes and looked over at Virgil.

“How long have you been awake for lovebug?”

Virgil smiles at him, one of his genuine smiles which were rare for anyone other than those close to him. 

“Only for a little bit.” He yawned and stretched. “I slept pretty well. How’d you sleep Pattoncake?”

Patton smiles and yawns as he sits up, “Great! Especially when I have such a comfy teddy bear with me.” He says and winks at Virgil.

Virgil blushed a looked away, though you could see a small smile on his face still. 

Patton chuckles and gets on, throwing on some pajama bottoms. “I’m going to make some breakfast, you hungry Virgil?”

Virgil was about to speak when a stomach growl gave his answer away. He looked away in embarrassment but Patton just chuckled. 

“I’ll take that as a yes then?”

Virgil just nodded, blush all over his face.

Regardless, Patton left the room and Virgil eventually had to get up if he wanted to help Patton set the table up.

It had become a bit of a routine, Patton would typically cook while Virgil would clean up after meals. Patton was big on eating three meals a day so when he realized that, by habit, Virgil only at one meal or maybe two, he started encouraging him to eat more . He mostly did that by leaving Virgil breakfast or reminding him throughout the day to eat. Virgil typically listened, Patton’s reminders usually letting Virgil realize how hungry he is.

Now though he was setting the table for their meal. Patton was finishing up cooking breakfast, which smelled absolutely lovely. When he finished cooking he brought out some of the food on trays.

Virgil helped him carry the rest of the trays in and purred Patton and himself some juice.

Virgil day across from Patton and could help his mouth from watering at all the food in front of him.

Patton made gigantic pieces of stuffed French toast (which seemed to be stuffed with chocolate), a decent sized pile of bacon, a bowl of cheese grits, and some homemade hash browns. It all looked incredible and Virgil started digging in.

The two ate in a comfortable silence. Virgil into the food that he didn’t notice how hard Patton was trying at how Virgil eating was really attractive. How sexy Virgil would look if somehow all this food immediately went on Virgil’s body. Especially in his stomach and thighs area.

Of course Virgil was already sexy and gorgeous now, he loved his boyfriend more than anything, and would love him no matter what, but he couldn’t help but fantasize.

Regardless he wasn’t ready to tell Virgil about his...thoughts quite yet. No instead he’d rather just take what he has. A gorgeous and handsome boyfriend who loves him back and is good with Patton showing his love through food and physical affection.

Speaking of which, Virgil seemed to be enjoying this particular display of affection as he had cleaned his plate and was now going for seconds. Recently he had been out eating Patton for every meal they had together.

This continued here as he was eating a much larger than normal portion of food. 

Patton smiles as he did, glad that he enjoyed his food. After breakfast, Patton couldn’t help but notice that Virgil would often snack and still was able to eat a lot for dinner. This continued even after this day, with Virgil eating a bunch whenever Patton made him food, and he knew for a fact that he also ate a lot during the day while Patton was at work. 

Patton loved this, though he kept it to himself.

-

It had been a couple months since Virgil had moved in with Patton and their appeared to have been a pretty big change. 

Namely that in those couple months, Virgil had gotten much bigger.

Now most wouldn’t call him fat, just that he was chubby. Or thicc as some would call him.

His body type had become pretty curvaceous, his thighs and hips have stretched out, giving him a more pearl shape type look. His checks had gotten chubby, giving his face a full look. Most noticeably was his stomach which stood out and even peaked out at the bottom of certain shirts that were once pretty large on Virgil. On his sides he had some rolls, especially when he sat, but he still had a couple at all times. 

And Patton? He loved this so much. He’d always been into big guys, and there was something about the weight Virgil had gain being caused by his food and his cooking (and Virgil’s very apparent love for it) made him go crazy. Especially because it looked so good on Virgil and seeing his body slowly but surely become chubby was incredible.

And for Virgil himself, he had mixed mixed feelings about his gain. He felt that he should hate being bigger or that he should shapeshift himself into a smaller size, but really he loved being able to get bigger and having extra weight on him. He liked being curvy and chubby and he fantasized what it would be like to get even bigger. So much bigger.

These thoughts went through his head as he stood in front of the mirror in he and Patt’s shared room. He was rubbing his stomach, poking and prodding it. He was so caught up in his reflection he didn’t notice Patton walking in.

“Virgey, I’ve finished getting ready, are you almost ready to go out?” Patton paused when he saw that Virgil was looking at his reflection. 

“Virgil you okay?”

Virge turned around, startled that the other was there. 

“I’m fine Patton, just thinking I should probably shape shift some of the weight I gained away.”

To Virgil’s surprise Patton seemed slightly disappointed before quickly recovering. 

“Whatever makes you happy my dear.” 

Virgil gave Patton a confused look. “You seemed disappointed by that.”

Patton grabs Virgil’s hand. “I’m not disappointed, I love you regardless,” he paused in order to consider his word choice, “I just happen to like chubbier guys, and the weight you gained happens to drive me crazy, I love it so much. Your just so pretty, I mean you were pretty before, I always think you are, I just like bigger men and my food helping you get chubby makes me feel kind of happy.” He then looks away and blushes, “Of course I’m happy if your happy. It’s your body so what you think and are comfortable with atters more than my opinions. I just-“

Patton was interrupted by Virgil kissing him. Patton happily kissed back, he wrapped his arms around Virgil’s waist. Virgil rested his arms on Patton’s shoulders. 

They pulled apart, Virgil smiled at him. “I’m sorry to interrupt but I wanted to say something.”

Patton chuckles and Virgil continues.

“I honestly really like my body like this. And I wouldn’t mind getting a little bigger. And now that I know you don’t mind, I feel a bit more confinement about saying that. Especially since your the only person who sees my body anyway. Plus I’m not big enough for anyone to say anything and I don’t think I’ll get that big, I just kind of want to try it out since I’m into it and you into it. Plus if I ever felt like it, I could shape shift and start over.”

Patton smiles, “It all sounds lovely Virgil.” He hugs him, loving how his hugs have gotten softer. 

Virgil smiles. “It sure does. And let me finished getting dressed. I want to try that restaurant you told me about.”

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> There might be more to this au at some point. Hopefully at least, lol. Hope you enjoyed.


End file.
